


Chain reaction

by Beatlebitch



Category: Beatles, George Harrison - Fandom
Genre: Black Eye, First Fight, Riot - Freeform, Slight Violence, fight, rush - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 02:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21236909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatlebitch/pseuds/Beatlebitch
Summary: These are actual things that happened. All of this is true, I got my info from the book " SHOUT. The Beatles in their generation."





	Chain reaction

**Author's Note:**

> These are actual things that happened. All of this is true, I got my info from the book " SHOUT. The Beatles in their generation."

They were all parked on a street some distance away from the Cavern Club and fans were roaring outside the door. Holding up signs that said "Pete FOREVER Ringo NEVER" and chanting in unison. Thankfully though, Ringo was yet to arrive for he was traveling down from Skegness but hadn't quite arrived back home yet. So here they sat. Their substitute was already inside the building but they had to get there first and all of them were looking quite afraid expect from Brian. Paul was looking quite nervously outside the car passenger-side window with his puppy eyes, John too was glancing back and forth shakily from the riot to his hands that were furiously tangled in each other and George was quite a terrible sight. He look as if he were quite literally ready for brace with his head between his knees and his hands on his head, mumbling to himself cowardly.  
"Alright, lads. Let's do this!" Brian said with a chirp as he opened the car door.  
"Yeah, a whole mob. Just for us! Oh boy that will be just swell." John chirped back sweetly with a bitter slice of sarcasm at the end, making Brian's face turn blush.  
"It will only be a couple of hours, John." Brian replied sheepishly.

As they all walked down the street with quite a hurried pace, John lead them all down the side of the crowd. Only to have his shirt yanked at, pulling him sideways.  
"THERE THEY ARE!!" A male voice bellowed and the riots ear bleeding chants erupted into deafening screams as they all lunged for them. If you wanted to picture it a bit more clearly, just picture a tsunami. Paul was crawling for the door, pulling his weight forward with every grasp as people surrounded him with cold remarks and shoves, daringly he looked back to see that John was close behind with Brian practically clinging to him in fear. Serves him right. He didn't look like a fighter anyway, you can talk your way out of a fight but once you're in one you're over. Paul could also see a small, skinny lad behind him. Walking as normally was he could but still covering his face, considering that he was closest to the door; Paul made a last few shoves back before successfully getting behind the bouncer. Who was doing an exceptional job.

John and Brian were tantalisingly close, a few ruffles here and there but going to be fine. Until a strangled yelp was admitted from the crowd and the last thing the lads saw of George was an absolute brute of a man holding him up high by his collar against the side of the building and with one swing of his free arm: George was down with an alarming speed. Before Brian had realised, John and Paul were towering over the man already who had gotten down to George's level to finish him with a ground and pound and it all kicked off. Paul and John beating the ever-loving shit out of him. Packing an intense hit into his ribs and legs with each punch and then hastily scooping George off the floor and helped him to the door which was surprisingly easy as the rioters's attention has shifted to the crumpled mess of the brute left whimpering on the floor. Brian stood amazed with jaw agape as the three boys hurried into the Cavern Club, placing the youngest on a chair to see the nasty black eye that was already forming.

Brian would need a cold shower at some point.


End file.
